ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorherige Nachrichten/Archiv 2010
link=2010 - (29.11.2010 Neues zur „Synergie“ Einhergehend mit dem kommenden Versions-Update werden wir das maximale Level der Synergie-Fertigkeit auf Level 80 (Geselle) anheben und eine Vielzahl neuer Rezepte hinzufügen! Um weitere Details zu erfahren, bitte klicken! link=http://www.playonline.com/ff11de/addon/index.html Ab heute ist das dritte Kampf-Zusatzszenario „Im Herzen Abysseas“ im Online-Vorverkauf über den PlayOnline Viewer erhältlich! Um den Registrierungscode zu erwerben, bitte auf das Banner „Im Herzen Abysseas“ auf der Topseite von „FINAL FANTASY XI“ im PlayOnline Viewer klicken. Zu diesem Anlass haben wir auch den neuen Trailer zu „Im Herzen Abysseas“ auf der offiziellen Sonderseite Abysseas veröffentlicht! Doch das ist noch nicht alles! Ihr findet dort auch neue Screenshots und tolle Hintergrundbilder für euren Desktop mit Illustrationen Abysseas vom berühmten Illustrator Jun Suemi für euch! Ein Blick lohnt sich also auf jeden Fall! Zur offiziellen Sonderseite Abysseas geht es . * Der Inhalt des Kampf-Zusatzszenarios wird voraussichtlich erst mit dem für Montag, den 06.12.2010 geplanten Versions-Update von FINAL FANTASY XI spielbar sein. * Ebenso wie bei vorangegangenen Spielpackerweiterungen muss für jede PlayOnline ID jeweils ein Registrierungscode erworben werden, der den Spielinhalt von „Im Herzen Abysseas“ für alle Spielcharaktere dieses Accounts freischaltet. * Am 24.11.2010 wurde auf der Sonderseite des Kampfzusatz-Szenarios „Im Herzen Abysseas“ im Abschnitt zu Erwachten die Spezies „Seps“ vorgestellt. Der Name dieser Spezies wurde zu „Alfard“ geändert. link=http://dl.square-enix.co.jp/ffxi/DE/JE_1122.wmv Mit dem kommenden Versions-Update halten die brandneuen und lange erwarteten Job-Emotes endlich Einzug in Vana’diel! Dabei kann sich jeder Job seines ureigenen und spaßigen Emotes erfreuen! Wir sind uns sicher, dass damit das Abenteurerleben in Vana’diel noch ein wenig bunter und ausgelassener werden wird. Um euch schon mal einen Vorgeschmack darauf zu bieten, wie diese jobspezifischen Emotes später ungefähr im Spiel aussehen werden, haben wir ein kurzes Video für euch vorbereitet. Zum Video geht es . link=2010 - (11.11.2010 Neuer Stauraum für eure Items Mit dem kommenden Versions-Update fügen wir neue, revolutionäre Formen der Lagerung eurer Items ein. Unter anderem eine tolle Erfindung der Mog-Haus-Management-Union, die euch jederzeit und überall Zugriff auf euer Hab und Gut ermöglicht. Die M.H.M.U. hat sich nämlich etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht: den Mog-Sack! Für Details bitte klicken! link=http://www.playonline.com/ff11de/addon/index.html Erste Neuigkeiten zu dem in Kürze erscheinenden Kampf-Zusatzszenario „Im Herzen Abysseas“ sind nun auf der offiziellen Sonderseite zu finden! Angefangen von Produktinformationen bis hin zu Screenshots der kompletten Elysischen Rüstungs-Sets und Ähnlichem werdet ihr dort von nun an vermehrt Informationen zum Thema finden. Schaut also hin und wieder vorbei, um zu den ersten zu gehören, die einen Blick auf Promo-Videos und andere interessante Dinge erhaschen können! Zur offiziellen Sonderseite von „Im Herzen Abysseas“ geht es ! Die Gewinnzahlen für „Mog-Zock“, der offiziellen Lotterie der M.H.M.U., die anlässlich des achten Jubiläums von „FINAL FANTASY XI“ veranstaltet wurde, stehen endlich fest! Die Gewinnzahlen wurden mittels eines streng überwachten Losverfahrens ermittelt. Die Gewinnzahlen werden ab heute beim Einloggen in FINAL FANTASY XI automatisch als System-Nachricht angezeigt. Sie können allerdings auch noch später mithilfe des Befehls /servmes (/smes) als Server-Nachricht des heutigen Tages angezeigt werden. Vergewissert euch also gleich, ob ihr zu den glücklichen Gewinnern gehört! Solltet ihr gewonnen haben, habt ihr von Dienstag, dem 24.06.2010 um 8.00 Uhr (GMT) bis Dienstag, den 08.07.2010 um 8.00 Uhr (GMT) Zeit, eure „Mog-Zock“-Lose gegen Preise der entsprechenden Gewinnklassen einzutauschen. Sprecht dafür einfach innerhalb des oben genannten Zeitraums mit einem Spielcharakter, der in Besitz eines „Mog-Zock“-Loses mit einer Gewinnnummer ist, einen der „Bonanza Moogles“ in San d’Oria-Hafen (I-9), Bastok-Hafen (L-8), Windurst-Hafen (F-6) oder der Chocobo-Rennbahn (H-8) an. Für weitere Informationen bitte klicken. ※Bei den Gewinnen in „Mog-Zock“ handelt es sich ausschließlich um virtuelle Items und Gil für die Nutzung innerhalb des Spieles FINAL FANTASY XI, die keinen materiellen Wert besitzen. Eine Auszahlung der Preise im Falle eines Gewinnes ist ausgeschlossen. Zur offiziellen Sonderseite von „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ geht es . 355px|link=2010 - (23.06.2010) Galaxy Date III – Eine Liebesgeschichte, unendlicher als die Weiten des Weltraums Habt ihr schon einmal an einer klaren Sommernacht in den Himmel geschaut und zwei Sterne gesehen, die sich immer näher zu kommen schienen, sich jedoch nie trafen? Nun, so manch eine romantische Seele würde euch dann erklären, dass es sich bei den beiden Sternen um die Seelen von Prinz Yahiko und Prinzessin Amdina handelte. Warum, wollt ihr wissen? Beim Sternenfest, das in Kürze stattfinden wird, werdet ihr alle Antworten erhalten! Denn auch dieses Jahr haben die Moogles von der M.H.M.U. ein Laienspiel in den drei Heimatnationen geplant, das die Liebesgeschichte der beiden erzählen soll. Und wieder einmal brauchen die Schauspielerinnen und Schauspieler eure volle Unterstützung, um ihres Lampenfiebers Herr werden zu können! Für Details zum Sternenfest bitte klicken! 355px|link=2010 - (21.06.2010) Das Versions-Update ist da! Das Versions-Update mit dem brandneuen ersten Teil der Kampf-Zusatzszenarios, „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“, steht euch ab sofort bereit zur Erkundung! Aber das ist natürlich noch nicht alles! Wie in den vergangenen Topics bereits angekündigt, erwartet euch eine Flut von Neuerungen! Angefangen bei der Anhebung des bisherigen maximalen Job-Levels, über neue Waffenfertigkeiten und Job-Fähigkeiten, oder den neuen Spielinhalt „Gang der Echos“, bis hin zum großen Finale der Aufträge der drei Heimatnationen, bietet dieses Versions-Update mal wieder jede Menge Spielspaß! Auf der offiziellen Sonderseite der „Verbotenen Welt Abyssea“ gibt es nun auch Infos zu den brandheißen „Elysischen Waffen“, schaut also am besten Mal vorbei! Für nähere Details zum Versions-Update bitte klicken. 355px|link=2010 - (17.06.2010) Job-Änderungen Im Zuge der Anhebung des maximalen Spieler-Levels beim nächsten Versions-Update werden wir natürlich auch diverse neue Job-Fähigkeiten, Job-Merkmale und Zaubersprüche hinzufügen. Und selbstverständlich werden wir auch bestehende Job-Fähigkeiten anpassen, um eine gesunde Spielbalance zu gewährleisten. Für Details bitte klicken! 355px|link=2010 - (15.06.2010) Die Portale zum „Gang der Echos“ öffnen sich! Mit dem kommenden Versions-Update öffnen sich nun auch die Pforten zum „Gang der Echos“, einem neuen actiongeladenen Spielelement, das sich an Spieler höherer Level richtet. Für weitere Details bitte klicken! 355px|link=2010 - (11.06.2010) Zur Anhebung des maximalen Spieler-Levels Wie viele von euch bereits wissen, planen wir mit dem nächsten Versions-Update eine Anhebung des maximalen Spieler-Levels. Heute möchten wir von den diversen Anpassungen berichten, die wir im Zuge dieser grundlegenden Änderung durchführen werden. Für Details bitte klicken. Datei:Eröffnung der offiziellen Sonderseite des neuen Kampf-Zusatzszenarios „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ (17.05.2010).jpg Ab heute ist das erste Kampf-Zusatzszenario „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ im Online-Vorverkauf über den PlayOnline Viewer erhältlich! Um den Registrierungscode zu erwerben, bitte auf das Banner „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ auf der Topseite von „FINAL FANTASY XI“ im PlayOnline Viewer klicken. Außerdem haben wir die offizielle Sonderseite Abysseas mit Infos zu den neuen Monstern und Ausrüstungsgegenständen sowie Videoaufnahmen aktualisiert! Es lohnt sich daher in jedem Fall ein Blick darauf! Zur offiziellen Sonderseite Abysseas geht es . Es gibt einen wichtigen Hinweis bezüglich Ihrer PlayOnline ID. Wir möchten alle Mitglieder darum bitten sich einen Moment Zeit zu nehmen um die eben erwähnte Meldung zu lesen. Für weitere Informationen klicken Sie bitte „ “. Datei:Premiere der neuen Waffenfertigkeiten! (04.06.2010).jpg Mit der Anhebung des maximalen Spielerlevels werden wir natürlich auch neue Waffenfertigkeiten entwickeln. Erste Aufnahmen zu den sich noch in der Entwicklung befindlichen 14 neuen effektgeladenen Spezialattacken könnt ihr nun mit euren eigenen Augen sehen! Zu den Videos geht es hier. 355px|link=2010 - (14.04.2010) Tri-tra-trullala, Jubiläums-„Mog-Zock“ ist wieder da! Der Verkaufsschluss für Mog-Zock-Lose zum achten Jubiläum von FINAL FANTASY XI ist voraussichtlich am Montag, dem 7.Juni 2010 um 8.00 Uhr (GMT). Habt ihr euch alle schon eure Lose besorgt? Damit ihr nicht bereut, wenn eure Glückszahlen gezogen werden, und ihr leer ausgeht, weil ihr es versäumt habt, Lose zu kaufen, eilt am besten heute noch zum Mog-Zock-Losverkäufer eures Vertrauens! Details zu Mog-Zock gibt es . Mit dem kommenden Versions-Update präsentieren euch die Architekten von der IDAG ihren neuesten Geniestreich: „IDAG-Stressabbau in der Arena des Grauens!“. Die Todgeweihten lassen grüßen! Details dazu findet ihr . 355px|link=2010 - (27.05.2010) Im Auftrag der Mogluminati Mit dem kommenden Versions-Update planen wir unter anderem auch nagelneue Aufträge für die Mogluminati hinzuzufügen. Für weitere Details bitte klicken. Die US-amerikanische Premium-Seite „Allakhazam“ hat nun die Antworten des FFXI-Entwickler- und Managementteams auf Fragen der Community veröffentlicht. Dieses Mal handelt es sich um Fragen zu der Wundermaterie Evolith und der Synergie der Elemente. Auch in Zukunft möchten wir gern weiter mit Premium-Seiten wie „Allakhazam“ zusammenarbeiten und Fragen der Community beantworten. Am besten, ihr schaut gleich in den diversen Foren vorbei und beteiligt euch aktiv an den Diskussionen! Zu den Antworten des FFXI-Teams auf „Allakhazam“ gelangt ihr . ※Die verlinkte Seite ist nur in Japanisch und Englisch verfügbar. Bald ist Schluss mit Level-Beschränkungen in den Arealen von Chains of Promathia! Details gibt es ! 355px|link=2010 - (20.05.2010) Finale in den drei Heimatnationen der Vergangenheit Gemeinsam mit den Helden in den drei Nationen der Vergangenheit habt ihr bereits Tränen der Freude, des Zorns und der Erschöpfung vergossen. Erlebt nun mit ihnen das atemberaubende Finale der drei Auftragsserien zur Storyline von „Die Flügel der Göttin“! Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das in der Vergangenheit geschehen werdende... geschehene... Einen kleinen Rückblick in die Vergangen... Nun... Also... Lest ein wenig zum Inhalt! Viel Spaß! Datei:Eröffnung der offiziellen Sonderseite des neuen Kampf-Zusatzszenarios „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ (17.05.2010).jpg Erste Neuigkeiten zu dem in Kürze erscheinenden Kampf-Zusatzszenario „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ sind nun auf der offiziellen Sonderseite zu finden! Angefangen von Produktinformationen bis hin zu Screenshots und Ähnlichem werdet ihr dort von nun an vermehrt Informationen zum Thema finden. Schaut also hin und wieder dort vorbei, um zu den ersten zu gehören, die einen Blick auf Promo-Videos und andere interessante Dinge erhaschen können! Zur offiziellen Sonderseite von „Verbotene Welt Abyssea“ geht es hier! Nach Monaten geduldigen Wartens können wir nun mit Freude ankündigen, dass der beliebte Fanart-Zeichenwettbewerb seine glorreiche Rückkehr feiert! Über die Jahre hat sich der Zeichenwettbewerb als kreatives Ventil für Spieler erwiesen, und dieses Jahr wird das nicht anders sein. Um am 16. Mai den Eintritt von FINAL FANTASY XI in sein achtes Dienstjahr zu feiern, steht der diesjährige Wettbewerb unter dem Motto: „Das achte Jubiläum“. Schickt uns eure meisterhaften Umsetzungen von Themen wie „Jubiläumsfeier mit Freunden“ oder „Meine Abenteuer im Laufe der Jahre“ oder teilt uns einfach eure liebgewonnenen Erinnerungen in Bildern mit. Für weitere Informationen bitte klicken. Das nächste Versions-Update für FINAL FANTASY XI ist für Mitte Juni geplant. Mit dem kommenden Versions-Update wagen wir uns an ein riskantes Unternehmen – die Anhebung eines Level-Caps, der fast sechseinhalb Jahre lang bei Level 75 lag! Damit einhergehend werden wir neue Ausrüstungsgegenstände, Waffenfertigkeiten und vieles mehr einführen! Darüber hinaus erwartet euch endlich das große Finale in den drei Heimatnationen der Vergangenheit in den Aufträgen zur Storyline von „Die Flügel der Göttin“, die Öffnung des neuen Areals „Gang der Echos“, Anpassungen und Erweiterung der Aufträge der Mogluminati, Job-Änderungen und vieles mehr! Wir hoffen, ihr freut euch auf die Dinge, die wir für euch austüfteln! Weitere Infos gibt es an gleicher Stelle zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt! 355px|link=2010 - (11.05.2010) Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne zum achten Jubiläum! Dank eurer aller Unterstützung können wir alle am 16. Mai mit Freude das achte Jubiläum von FINAL FANTASY XI seit des Servicestarts in Japan feiern! Um unsere Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen, beginnt heute die „Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne“! Nanu! Die Moogle-Dame mit dem Turban dort kennen wir doch! Wieso winkt sie uns denn so aufgeregt zu? Ob sie uns wohl etwas mitteilen will? Zu ihrer Geschichte geht es . Veranstaltungszeitraum: Das Sonderereignis findet voraussichtlich von Dienstag, dem 11.05.2010 um 8.00 Uhr bis Dienstag, den 25.05.2010 um 8.00 Uhr (GMT) statt. 355px|link=2010 - (14.04.2010) Tri-tra-trullala, Jubiläums-„Mog-Zock“ ist wieder da! Mog-Zock, die Moogle-Lotterie, die Spielerträume in Erfüllung gehen lässt, rückt immer näher! „Habt ihr schon Zahlen für eure Lose festgelegt!?“ „Welches Item wählt ihr, wenn ihr den Hauptgewinn bekommt!?“ So oder ähnlich verlaufen sicherlich bereits eure Gespräche in euren Linkshells und unter euren Freunden, nicht wahr!? Für Details zu „Mog-Zock“ bitte klicken! Datei:Allakhazam Mog-Haus Dekorationswettbewerb! (02.04.2010).jpg Die kreativen Deko-Ideen sprudelten nur so während des Mog-Haus-Dekorationswettbewerbs. Abenteurer aus allen Ecken Vana’diels hängten für eine Weile das stressige Abenteurerleben an den Nagel und betätigten sich stattdessen als Innenarchitekten. Aus der Flut an Einsendungen von Bildern gemütlicher und origineller Mog-Häuser haben die Feng-Shui-Meister bei Allakhazam die Finalisten gewählt und nun sind endlich alle Stimmen gezählt. Von ganzem Herzen gratulieren wir den talentierten und glücklichen Gewinnern! Um die Mog-Häuser der Gewinner sowie alle anderen Einsendungen zu sehen, schaut einfach bei vorbei! Die US-amerikanische Premium-Seite „FFXIclopedia“ hat nun die Antworten vom FFXI-Entwickler- und Managementteams auf Fragen der Community veröffentlicht. Dieses Mal handelt es sich um Fragen zu den Lehrplänen vom „Geheimbund der Mogluminati“, die mit dem vorigen Versions-Update eingeführt wurden. Auch in Zukunft möchten wir gern weiter mit Premium-Seiten wie „FFXIclopedia“ oder „Allakhazam.com“ zusammenarbeiten und Fragen der Community beantworten. Am besten, ihr schaut gleich in den Foren der jeweiligen Premium-Seiten vorbei und beteiligt euch aktiv an den Diskussionen! Zu den Antworten des FFXI-Teams auf „FFXIclopedia“ gelangt ihr . 355px|link=2010 - (20.04.2010) ～Von geraubten Schätzen und einem tapferen Schwertschüler～ Ein sanfter Wind aus Ost rauscht durch die jungen Blätter der Baumkronen und mit ihm setzt auch das Gerede über das diesjährige Fest der Schwerter ein, kupo! Es ist beinahe, als wäre das traditionelle Fest, das nach all den Jahren mittlerweile einen festen Platz im Festtagskalender der drei Heimatnationen gefunden hat, mit eben jener milden Brise aus dem Fernen Osten zu uns getragen worden, kupo! Und obwohl es eigentlich kein fester Bestandteil dieser ursprünglichen Tradition ist, wurde die wertvolle Genji-Rüstung auch dieses Jahr wieder von üblen Schurken entwendet, so dass spottende Stimmen laut werden, die behaupten, ein Fest der Schwerter ohne den „traditionellen Raub der Genji-Rüstung“ wäre kein richtiges Fest der Schwerter, kupo... Eigentlich müssten wir Moogles von der M.H.M.U. uns in Grund und Boden schämen, kupo! Schließlich sind wir für die Sicherheit der wertvollen Rüstung zuständig, die uns für die Dauer der Feierlichkeiten geliehen wurde, kupo. Damit wir nicht alle zu Nomaden-Moogles werden müssen, sind wir daher bei der Wiederbeschaffung erneut auf die Hilfe von euch tapferen Abenteurern und Abenteurerinnen angewiesen, kupo! Ich bitte euch im Namen der M.H.M.U.! Helft uns dabei, die kostbare Genji-Rüstung zurück zu bekommen, die uns ein tugendhafter Schwertschüler aus einem Land im Fernen Osten unter Einsatz seines Lebens gebracht hat, ungeachtet der Desaster, die sich Jahr für Jahr bei uns ereignen, kupo! Wenn nicht für die Moogles, dann wenigstens des lieben Friedens willen, denn malt euch nur aus, was geschieht, wenn wir die Rüstung endgültig verloren haben, kupo... Zur kleinen Legende vom angehenden Samurai aus dem fernen Osten geht es „ “. 355px|link=2010 - (14.04.2010) Tri-tra-trullala, Jubiläums-„Mog-Zock“ ist wieder da! Oh, hallo Abenteurer... Seid ihr alle da? Das ist ja toll, denn wir möchten zusammen mit euch das achtjährige Bestehen von FINAL FANTASY XI feiern! Aufgrund dieses freudigen Anlasses hat sich die M.H.M.U. von uns auch wieder dazu überreden lassen, eine neue Runde „Mog-Zock“ zu starten! Wieder einmal heißt es also: „Aber kupo!“, „Glücksmog“ und „Wer wird Gillionär?“, denn zu gewinnen gibt es bergeweise Gil, haufenweise Items und tonnenweise Spielspaß! Und wie auf dem „VanaFest 2010“ bereits angekündigt, wird unser umwerfendes Repertoire dieses Mal um viele neue phantastische Preise erweitert werden! Für Details zum Jubiläums-Mog-Zock wähle Tor 3 oder öffne Umschlag 1... äh... klick ! Datei:Allakhazam Mog-Haus Dekorationswettbewerb! (02.04.2010).jpg Es wird Zeit für alle Abenteurer aus Vana’diel, sich als Innendekorateure zu betätigen, denn Allakhazam veranstaltet den allerersten Dekorationswettbewerb jemals. Ob Möchtegern-Möbelkonstellator, Kitsch-Koryphäe oder Feng-Shui-Meister - mach einen Screenshot von deinem geliebten Wohnsitz und gewinne fantastische Preise! Denk aber daran, einen Frühjahrsputz zu machen, bevor du anderen dein Mog-Haus zeigst. Klicke , um herauszufinden, wie du am Gewinnspiel teilnehmen kannst. Viel Spaß beim Möbelrücken! Datei:Ankündigung zum „Vana-Festival 2010“ (15.01.2010).jpg Vor kurzem wurde ein Vana-Festival in Tokyo anlässlich des achten Jubiläums von FINAL FANTASY XI unter dem Namen „VanaFest 2010“ in Tokyo veranstaltet. Videoaufnahmen davon gibt es nun auf der Sonderseite des Festivals anzuschauen! Nicht nur die Gesprächsrunde, sondern auch das Live-Konzert der „Small Onions“ und die geheime Bonus-Runde stehen euch dort nahezu ungekürzt zur Unterhaltung bereit. Außerdem könnt ihr euch dort auch den Videoreport der Community-Teams und viele Fotos vom Event anschauen! Alle, die am Veranstaltungstag den Live-Stream verpasst haben, sollten sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen. Und selbst wenn ihr persönlich vor Ort wart, um euch das Spektakel anzusehen, hält euch nichts davon ab, eure Erinnerung an dieses schöne Erlebnis noch einmal durch das Video aufzufrischen! Und zu guter Letzt haben wir noch die in der Gesprächsrunde besprochenen Informationen über die geplanten Anpassungen aller Jobs für euch zusammengefasst! Zur Sonderseite des Festivals geht es . 355px|link=2010 -(22.03.2010) Das neue Versions-Update ist da! Freut euch auf eine Flut von neuen Abenteuern und Ausrüstungsgegenständen! Angefangen mit den brandneuen Aufträgen rund um den mysteriösen „Geheimbund der Mogluminati“, über neue Aufträge und epische Abenteuer zu „Die Flügel der Göttin“, bis hin zu neuen Arealen und vielen anderen Dingen, die bereits auf dem „Vana-Festival 2010“ angekündigt wurden, bietet das neue Versions-Update wieder viele Stunden frischen Spielspaßes für alle Helden und Heldinnen Vana‘diels! Details zum Versions-Update findet ihr ! 355px|link=2010 - (18.03.2010.) Die verrückte Eierjagd geht in die nächste Runde! Meine verehrten Abenteurer und Abenteurerinnen. Auch dieses Jahr wollen wir euch wieder auf die lustige Eierhatz schicken, kupo! Deshalb seht ihr auch dieser Tage so viele Leute mit diesen kleinen niedlichen Eiern in ihren Händen geschäftig durch die Gegend flitzen. Sie sind nämlich alle scharf auf die tollen Preise, die sie auch dieses Jahr wieder ergattern können, kupo! Mein Meister hat sich auch sofort auf die Eierjagd gemacht und mich ganz alleine, ohne sich auch nur ordentlich zu verabschieden, im Mog-Haus zurückgelassen! Seine Augen waren so groß wie Chocobo-Omelettes und er hatte ein ganz gieriges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, kupo! Dabei fällt mir ja eine kleine Anekdote ein, die einer meiner Kollegen erlebt hat, kupo! Wenn du mehr erfahren möchtest, bitte klicken! Veranstaltungszeitraum: Das Sonderereignis „Eierjagd“ findet voraussichtlich von Donnerstag, dem 25. März um 8.00 Uhr (GMT) bis Dienstag, den 6. April um 8.00 Uhr (GMT) statt. Datei:FINAL FANTASY XI Premium-Edition – jetzt bei Steam erhältlich! Verpasst nicht den Einführungspreis! (12.03.2010).jpg Wir sind stolz darauf, dass die FINAL FANTASY XI Premium-Edition jetzt auch bei Steam zu kaufen ist. Für Windows-PCs zum Preis von €19,99 erhältlich, umfasst diese beeindruckende Sammlung alles, was bisher von FINAL FANTASY XI veröffentlicht wurde: die Originalversion, vier Ergänzungspakete und drei Zusatzszenarios. In den ersten drei Tagen gibt es 50% Rabatt auf den Kauf! Die Sammlung ist erhältlich. Sondergelegenheit zur Teilnahme am FINAL FANTASY XIV Beta-Test! Du bist enttäuscht, weil du nicht als Teilnehmer für den FINAL FANTASY XIV Alpha-Test ausgewählt wurdest? Verzage nicht! Nachdem wir durch die heruntergekommenen Seitengässchen von Jeuno geirrt sind, haben wir unsere Beziehungen bei den Moogles der M.H.M.U. spielen lassen. Sie haben zugestimmt, doch noch ein paar von unseren Community-Mitgliedern mitmachen zu lassen! Alles, was die M.H.M.U. dazu braucht, um deine Bewerbung in Betracht zu ziehen, sind die E-Mailadresse deines Square Enix Kontos und die Region. Aber trödele nicht herum, denn diese Gelegenheit gibt es nur für kurze Zeit. Die Bewerbungsfrist endet am 8. März 2010 um 8.59 MEZ. file:New_Add-on_Series_"Abyssea"_Announced!_(02-28-2010).jpg Heute wurde auf dem „VanaFest 2010“ die Veröffentlichung einer neuen Trilogie von Zusatzszenarios bekannt gegeben. In den drei Teilen und den dazugehörigen zahlreichen neuen Kampfarealen wird sich alles um erbitterte Schlachten in „Abyssea“ drehen. Bei Abyssea handelt es sich um eine Parallelwelt Vana’diels, in der ebenso eigenartige wie riesige, ebenso bedrohliche wie aggressive Monster ihr Unwesen treiben. In den neuen Arealen bekommt ihr die Chance, nahezu unbezwingbaren Wesen gegenüberzutreten, die nichts gleichen, das ihr je zuvor in Vana’diel erblickt habt. Das Entwicklerteam ist momentan inmitten der Planung und Ausarbeitung der vielen starken Gegner und ausgefeilten Kampfareale, die mit jedem der drei Zusatzszenarios in ihrer Zahl wachsen werden. Es warten bislang noch nie gesehene Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Herausforderungen auf euch, um die ihr gemeinsam mit eurer Gruppe immer wieder aufs Neue kämpfen könnt. Details dazu gibt es auf der offiziellen Sonderseite oder auf der Berichterstattungsseite vom „VanaFest 2010“! Zur offiziellen Sonderseite von „Abyssea“ geht es . Zur Berichterstattung vom „VanaFest 2010“ geht es . Datei:Ankündigung zum „Vana-Festival 2010“ (15.01.2010).jpg Das Vana-Festival 2010, in Japan unter dem Namen „VanaFest 2010“ bekannt, das am Sonntag, dem 28. Februar anlässlich des achten Jubiläums veranstaltet wurde, war ein voller Erfolg! Wir vom Entwickler- und Managementteam danken allen, die uns entweder vor Ort in Tokio oder bei sich zu Hause durch die Live-Übertragung angefeuert haben! Alle auf dem Event verkündeten Neuigkeiten sind nun auf der Berichterstattungsseite des „VanaFests 2010“ veröffentlicht worden! Wir hoffen, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und Betrachten der Infos! Es geht um das kommende Versions-Update, zukünftige Job-Änderungen, die in Kürze folgenden neuen Kampfareale der nächsten Zusatzszenario-Trilogie und viele andere Verlautbarungen! Details zum nächsten Versions-Update haben wir übrigens auf einer gesonderten Seite zur Verfügung gestellt. Vergesst also nicht, auch dort vorbeizuschauen! Zur Berichterstattung vom „VanaFest 2010“ geht es . Details zum kommenden Versions-Update gibt es Endlich steht es fest: Das nächste Versions-Update von FINAL FANTASY XI ist für Mitte März geplant! Details zu den zahlreichen Änderungen und Neuerungen werden wir auf dem „VanaFest 2010“ preisgeben, das am Sonntag, dem 28. Februar 2010, in Tokio veranstaltet wird! Ihr müsst jedoch nicht denken, wir würden euch im Dunkeln tappen lassen, nur weil ihr den weiten Weg nach Tokio nicht auf euch nehmen wollt. Denn natürlich wird es einen Live-Stream vom Event geben und auf der offiziellen Sonderseite des „VanaFests 2010“ werden wir in Echtzeit alle Infos mit euch teilen! Selbstverständlich werden wir die Neuigkeiten auch hier unter unseren Topics veröffentlichen! Seid also gespannt! Wir hoffen, viele von euch auf dem „VanaFest 2010“ oder zumindest auf dessen offizieller Sonderseite begrüßen zu dürfen! Zu dieser geht es ! Datei:Ankündigung des Twitter-Trivia Wettbewerb des „VanaFests 2010“! (19.02.2010).jpg Das „VanaFest 2010“ rückt jeden Tag näher! Und während sich jeder für diese Veranstaltung vorbereitet, geht es auch auf der offiziellen Twitter-Seite des Events turbulent zu! Zu diesem wichtigen Anlass hat das Community Team eine Reihe von Fragen für Twitter-User vorbereitet. Damit die Schlausten unter euch nicht leer ausgehen, gibt es ein tolles In-Game-Item zu gewinnen: die „Chocobo-Kappe“! Um einen Preis zu erhalten, braucht ihr Verstand und die Erfahrung eines reifen Abenteurers. Aber keine Sorge, vom 23. Februar bis zum 27. Februar, dem Vorabend des „VanaFests 2010“, wird es viele Möglichkeiten geben, um zu gewinnen! Macht euch auf etwas gefasst und klickt hier für mehr Informationen. Besucht uns auch auf unserer Twitter-Page! Datei:Ankündigung zum „Vana-Festival 2010“ (15.01.2010).jpg „Mog-Zock Live“ ist eine besondere Live-Version des in Vana’diel sehr beliebten Nummernratespiels, bei der die Gewinnzahlen in Echtzeit auf dem VanaFest 2010 bekanntgegeben werden! Jeder Spieler von FINAL FANTASY XI kann teilnehmen, also wähle einfach eine fünfstellige Nummer aus und reiche sie ein! Du wirst deinen Ohren nicht trauen (oder an deinem Verstand zweifeln), wenn du von unseren atemberaubenden Preisen in der 1. Gewinnklasse hörst! Weitere Informationen zu „Mog-Zock Live“ erhältst du unter der „Mog-Zock“-Sektion der offiziellen „VanaFest 2010“-Webseite! Um zur offiziellen „VanaFest 2010“-Webseite zu gelangen, bitte ! * Anmeldungen zur Teilnahme an „Mog-Zock Live“ werden voraussichtlich von Montag, dem 15. Februar bis Sonntag, den 21. Februar um 14.59 Uhr (GMT) angenommen. Datei:Ankündigung zum „Vana-Festival 2010“ (15.01.2010).jpg Du bist wild darauf, die aktuellsten Ankündigungen vom VanaFest 2010 in Japan zu erfahren, aber du kannst dir die Reise dorthin nicht leisten? Du willst nicht über die großen Enthüllungen auf der Showbühne im Unklaren gelassen werden? Mach dir keine Sorgen, denn die internationalen Community-Teams versorgen dich mit allen Infos! Vertreter der nordamerikanischen und europäischen Community-Teams machen sich auf den Weg nach Japan, um dich über die extrem spannenden Highlights der Show auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Die VanaFest 2010-Webseite enthält Twitter- und Facebook-Feeds, so dass Nutzer alles genau verfolgen können – dann, wenn es passiert. Doch das ist nicht alles, denn die Seite wird auch einige spannende Wettbewerbe für Abenteurer aus aller Welt enthalten, an denen du teilnehmen kannst. Steh nicht vollkommen unwissend da, wenn deine Linkshell von all den aufregenden Neuigkeiten im Vorfeld und während der Show berichtet, besuche noch heute die VanaFest 2010-Webseite, folge uns auf und werde ein Fan bei ! Besuche die jetzt! Datei:Verkaufsstart der „FINAL FANTASY XI TARUTARU TRADING ARTS mini”- Figuren (12.02.2010).jpg Ab heute sind die Figuren der „FINAL FANTASY XI TARUTARU TRADING ARTS mini” im offiziellen Merchandise Online-Shop von Square Enix erhältlich! Beliebte Tarutaru-Persönlichkeiten aus FINAL FANTASY XI haben nun ihren Auftritt als niedliche Miniaturfiguren. Klein aber oho! Denn obwohl sie nur von kleiner Statur sind, wissen sie durch ihren sehr hohen Detailgrad zu überzeugen. Natürlich können die Figuren auch bei allen Händlern erworben werden, die offizielles Square Enix Merchandise vertreiben! Zum offiziellen Online-Shop von Square Enix geht es ! 355px|link=2010 - (09.02.2010) Unter den Kirschblüten Wenn der Frühling in San d’Oria hereinbricht, hält die Blüte der Kirschen in allen Landen Vana’diels Einzug. Der Wind streicht leise flüsternd durch die rosaroten Blätter der Kirschhaine und erfüllt die Herzen der Kinder Altanas mit Verzücken und Freude. Fast scheint es, als sei man in einer fantastischen Welt friedvoller Schönheit angelangt, in der die Zeit still steht und jedem Augenblick ein kleines Wunder innewohnt. In einem solch wundersamen Hain trug sich unsere kleine Geschichte zu, die ihr nachlesen könnt. Die Gewinnzahlen des „Neujahrs-Mog-Zock“ stehen endlich fest! Ermittelt wurden sie mittels eines streng überwachten Losverfahrens. Die Gewinnzahlen werden ab heute beim Einloggen in FINAL FANTASY XI automatisch als System-Nachricht angezeigt. Sie können allerdings auch noch später mithilfe des Befehls „/servmes“ („/smes“) als Server-Nachricht des heutigen Tages angezeigt werden. Vergewissert euch also gleich, ob ihr zu den glücklichen Gewinnern gehört! Solltet ihr gewonnen haben, habt ihr von Freitag, dem 29.01.2010 um 8.00 Uhr (GMT) bis Montag, den 15.02.2010 um 15.00 Uhr (GMT) Zeit, eure „Mog-Zock“-Lose gegen Preise der entsprechenden Gewinnklassen einzutauschen. Sprecht dafür einfach innerhalb des oben genannten Zeitraums mit einem Spielcharakter, der in Besitz eines „Mog-Zock“-Loses mit einer Gewinnnummer ist, einen der „Bonanza Moogles“ in San d’Oria-Hafen (I-9), Bastok-Hafen (L-8), Windurst-Hafen (F-6) oder der Chocobo-Rennbahn (H-8) an. Für weitere Informationen bitte klicken. Datei:Nehmen Sie an der Umfrage zum Kundendienst teil! (29.01.2010).jpg Heute starten wir eine Umfrage, um Ihre Meinung zu verschiedenen Diensten von Square Enix zu erfahren. Das Ziel dieser Umfrage ist es, neben Ihrer Meinung auch mögliche Vorschläge zum Square Enix Support-Center (GM-Kundendienst, Informationszentrum, usw.) zu erhalten. der Umfrage Vom 29. Januar 2010 um 8.00 Uhr bis zum 5. Februar 2010 um 9.00 Uhr (GMT) Ihre Meinungen und Vorschläge werden unseren Kundendienst in Zukunft maßgeblich beeinflussen, wir bitten Sie daher um Ihre Unterstützung. Bitte klicken Sie , um an der Umfrage teilzunehmen. 355px|link=2010 - (26.01.2010) Der Talisman-Zauberstab – Wünschelrute für die Suche nach der wahren Liebe Wenn in Vana’diel die Kirschblütenbäume beginnen auszuschlagen, dann holen viele Abenteurer ihre herzförmigen Talisman-Zauberstäbe hervor, die das Jahr über tief in den Kleidertruhen vergraben schlummerten. Und so sind sie mittlerweile quasi zum Symbol für den Valentionstag, dem Fest der Liebe, avanciert. Glückliche Liebespaare werden zum Valentionstag dabei gesehen, wie sie Hand in Hand durch die Städte spazieren, und der eine oder andere schüchterne Abenteurer fasst sich zu diesem Anlass ein Herz und gesteht seiner Angebeteten seine heimliche Liebe. Doch seit kurzem geht ein Raunen durch San d’Oria. Die Leute munkeln, dass in den Talisman-Zauberstäben noch andere geheimnisvolle Mächte verborgen sind, von denen bislang niemand wusste. Auf eurer immerwährenden Suche nach mehr Macht, könnten euch die Informationen, die ihr findet, nützlich sein. Datei:Ankündigung zum „Vana-Festival 2010“ (15.01.2010).jpg Am Montag, dem 28.02.2010, ist es so weit. Das mitreißende FINAL FANTASY XI „Vana-Festival 2010“ eröffnet in Tokio erneut seine Pforten und lädt ein zu einem Feuerwerk der Begeisterung! Das Team von FINAL FANTASY XI wird euch einen Blick in die nahe Zukunft gewähren und euch über den Inhalt kommender Versions-Updates, Job-Anpassungen und vieles mehr informieren. Die Pläne für ein weiteres Jahr voll von epischen Abenteuern, leidenschaftlicher Kameradschaft und fulminantem Spielspaß sollen dabei offenbart werden! Und natürlich haben wir noch ein paar Überraschungen auf Lager! Weiterhin planen wir, weitere Informationen zum Verlauf und Inhalt des Ereignisses bereitzustellen. Haltet also die Augen offen! Oh weh! Nur noch eine Woche bis zum Ende des „Mog-Zock“-Losverkaufs, kupo! Habt ihr euch alle schon mit Losen für den „Neujahrs-Mog-Zock“ eingedeckt? Passt auf, dass ihr nicht die Frist verpasst! Denn wenn euer Erzfeind gewinnt und in den Foren steht, tut es euch leid, doch dann ist es zu spät! (Zu spät!) ♪ In diesem Sinne: Lest euch schnell noch einmal die Details zu „Mog-Zock“ durch, die ihr findet, und sichert euch heute noch eure persönliche Chance auf die Superpreise! 355px|link=2010 - (01.01.2010) Frohes neues Jahr! Seid ihr alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht? Auch dieses Jahr geht es wieder wild zu in Vana’diel. Illustre Züge bedrohlicher Bestien wurden bereits in der Umgebung rund um die drei Heimatnationen gesichtet. Moment mal! Was ist denn das? Das sind nicht nur wilde Tiere, die da durch die Areale ziehen! Wer hat sich denn da eingeschlichen...? Für Details klicken!